Memories
by bookluver321
Summary: A cold rainy day is what kept Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo inside cleaning. As they clean they uncover a secret and a story unlike another. Follow them as they find out the history of the Mabaduchi Trio and the one woman that wove her way into their hearts. AxOC
1. Chapter 1

****

This story took me forever to write. This was actually my first story and it was inspired by the picture I put on my profile and also Till Our Last Breath by missysillivan which is a great story that you should also read. Now I hope you enjoy this story, it took me two years to write.

**~Bookluver321**

* * *

A cold rainy day is what kept Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki inside cleaning. Well actually, Yuki being the gentleman he was volunteered to help and somehow Kyo got roped into it. Shigure as usual was nowhere to be seen occasionally making visits to the kitchen to eat something. Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo were arguing over something as usual, when Tohru came in holding a box filled with pictures.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know what this is?" Tohru asked. Immediately, Yuki and Kyo stopped arguing, and walked over to take a look at the box of pictures Tohru was holding.

One picture was of a beautiful woman with long raven black hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a blue choker and dark jeans. With her hands behind her back she looked small and dainty. But just looking at her eyes in the picture you could tell that she held a certain air of mischief that could only be found around Ayame and Shigure. But also, she had a certain wisdom that was similar to Hatori's.

There were two pictures that Yuki noticed. One, was of her and a younger looking Ayame leaning against each other. Close enough, so that you could tell they meant something to each other; but far enough, not to turn Ayame into a snake. The other was of the woman and Ayame kissing under what looked like the Sohma entrance. He had never seen this side of his brother. He was surprised to not know who the mysterious woman was. Sure, he and his brother didn't have the closest relationship, but surely Ayame would've said something about her if they were this close.

"Ah. I see you found the pictures of Ri-chan." Shigure said as he peaked over Tohru's shoulder trying to get a glimpse of what the trio was looking at.

"Ahhh! Where the hell did you come from? And what the hell were you thinking leaving all the work up to us?!" Kyo automatically shouted to Shigure.

But only Yuki heard what Shigure had whispered because Kyo was yelling at him and Tohru was trying to calm down Kyo. "Who's Ri-chan?" Yuki asked.

"She was the princess of the Mabaduchi Quartet." Shigure said ignoring Kyo when there was a knock on the door.

Tohru excused herself to go answer the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Hatori standing there. The dragon was wearing his usual white button-down oxford shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing brown slacks and he was carrying his matching brown suit coat. His usual side bang hid the scar he received from Akito. As usual he was looking tired.

"Is Shigure here?" Hatori asked kindly.

"Uh yes…he's in the living room." Tohru replied cheerily.

"Thank you." Hatori said as he side passed her and walked into the living room with Tohru on his tail. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked up as Tohru and Hatori entered.

"Ha'ri what are you doing here?" Shigure questioned the dragon.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Hatori said slightly annoyed to the dog.

A look of realization appeared on Shigure's face. Every now and then the Mabaduchi Trio liked to think back about the old times. Then Shigure remembered what Ayame told him. "Aya said he was gonna be late. Apparently he has to meet a new model…from _America_."

A look of surprise crossed Hatori's face before he looked back down and asked Shigure: "Do you think he thinks it her?" He knew that Shigure would be able to answer the question.

"He seemed pretty confident it was her." Shigure said.

"Hold up. Wait what the hell is going on here?!" Kyo asked.

"Must you always yell so loud, stupid cat? And watch your language you're in the presence of a lady." Yuki scolded as he massaged his temples.

"What was that you damn rat!" Kyo asked as his voice escalated.

"Oh yes, I just remembered. Hatori you're just in time I was going to tell them about Ri-chan." Shigure said smirking slightly.

Hatori merely shook his head at Shigure's child-like attitude. "You know Ayame's only gonna want to get you back because of this." Shigure only beamed brighter.

* * *

This was a task that Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori hated doing. The task was picking Kagura up from her dance class. Usually, they didn't have to do it, but Kagura's mother was out doing some shopping. They've only had to pick her up a few times, but it was enough to scar them for life. Some of Kagura's dance teachers were so strange. Hopefully her ballet teacher would be fairly normal.

The trio didn't stop grumbling about how annoying this was until they noticed her. She had beautiful raven black hair, along with the most stunning pair of crystal clear blue eyes that you've ever seen. She had a lean, fit body and wasn't that tall, she was actually about 5" 3'. She had flawless porcelain skin with curves in all the right places. All in all she was gorgeous.

Different features of her attracted the boys to her in an instant. To Hatori, it was how she governed the class. Never raising her voice, but it wasn't as if the kids in the dance class didn't listen to her. They did everything that she said. He bet, that if she told them to jump, they'd ask how high. To him she was a natural leader.

For Shigure, she looked amazingly hot in her leotard and how the sweat clung to her body he was in love. But for him it was the way that she treated each of her students with kindness and respect. How she would help the girls with their faults, giving time to each one of them, making them become the best that they could be. He could only draw one conclusion of her in his mind, and that was that she was caring.

Lastly, Ayame didn't care that she was a natural leader or the fact that she was caring. It was her smile. She had the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen and he only wished that he could make her smile like that more often. And finally, when he heard her talk he almost fainted right there. She had a voice that sounded like bells. Just thinking about her made every coherent thought in his mind vanish. The only thing that was running through his head was: Charming.

It was her lovely voice that shook all three boys from their stupor and realize why they had come in the first place.

"Kagura, time to go. Look's like your ride is here. Why don't you go get your coat?" The dance teacher said with the sign out sheet in her hand.

Kagura nodded excitedly and ran off to the coat rack to grab her bag and her coat. She switched out of her ballet shoes and into her new sneakers; and ran over to where her cousins were waiting for her. As the four of them were leaving Ayame asked the question that was on each one of the Mabaduchi Trio's mind.

"Kagura, who was that?"

"Oh. That's my ballet teacher. Miss Rika Sakami. She's so cool! Oh and guess what, she's only in high school! I think she might be in the same grade as you…" Kagura said as she continued on about her new teacher and how great she was. Meanwhile, the Mabaduchi Trio came to a similar conclusion. Looks like Kagura has someone new to pick her up from ballet from now on.

* * *

"I swear we were all in love after meeting her." Shigure said as he reminisced.

"Well what happened next?" Tohru asked curious about this mysterious woman who had ties with the Sohmas.

"Umm; let's see. Oh Shigure, remember when we found out that she went to our rival school?" Hatori questioned with a smile.

* * *

It was the last game of the year. This was the game that had brought fans out from all over. The two schools with the biggest rival were going to be facing each other, Kyoto High vs. Tokyo Prep. Almost everyone from each school had attended because they knew that this would be one game worth seeing.

The announcer announced the Tokyo Prep's team as the cheerleaders came out and lined up in front of the entrance for them. As the game commenced the head cheerleader from the other team got the squad ready to cheer. That's when Ayame noticed it. Usually, he wouldn't care about Tokyo Prep but the Head cheerleader held a striking resemblance to Rika. Ayame peered down and he found that it actually was Rika.

How could this be? Why did she go there? How could she go there? It was as if fate had just wanted to sabotage his feelings for Rika. Sure they were only friends but could he possibly want more? It was Hatori's voice that shook Ayame from his thoughts.

"Ayame!" Hatori called once more, as Ayame finally turned to look at him. "Kami, Ayame. I called your name like ten times."

"Yeah, what do you need Hatori?"

"I was asking what's got you thinking about so hard." Hatori replied.

"Look at the head cheerleader." Ayame told Shigure and Hatori.

As they looked over to her they noticed the same thing Ayame did. But it was Shigure that voiced it. "Is that _Rika_?"

"My God, I think it is." Hatori said astounded.

"How could she do this to us? Why does she have to go to that school? Our rival school of all things." Shigure exclaimed getting mad.

As Hatori thought of it he started to get riled up too. How could she not tell them? Ayame noticed his cousins reactions, although he kind of expected Shigure and he to have these reactions and for Hatori to be the voice of reason as always. But as he thought of it, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Rika.

"Guys, did you ever think that maybe she didn't tell us because we didn't ask? Besides why should we be mad at her? Just because she goes to that school doesn't mean she's any different? If I went to that school would it make me any different?" Ayame scolded his cousins.

Hatori and Shigure looked at him astounded. "Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah. I always thought that was Ha'ri's job." Shigure said as they all laugh.

"But your right Ayame. This shouldn't change the way we see Rika." Hatori replied, deciding that this wouldn't change his view on the beautiful cheerleader.

They all came to the similar conclusion. Besides, Hatori liked her for the intelligent conversations they shared. Also, the fact that she helped him withstand Shigure and Ayame's boisterous personalities. Shigure didn't mind what school she went to because she looked so hot in her cheerleader outfit. Ayame would accept her anyway she came because he truly cared about her.

* * *

"We were completely surprised. But in the end it was Ayame who convinced us that she was still the same Rika, no matter what school she went to." Hatori told Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

Yuki was completely surprised. He never knew his brother could do something...intelligent. Shigure saw the look on Yuki's face and said "Yeah Yuki, Ayame really did convince us a lot. He even convinced Rika that going to our school would be alright."

* * *

It was the first day back to school and Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure were extremely excited. This year they were going to be juniors. Sure the classes were going to be harder; and the teachers were going to be stricter; but that was half the fun. I mean, next year they were going to be graduating; so they were already half way out of high school!

As the Mabaduchi Trio walked into school, they were animatedly talking about Kagura's dance teacher, the amazingly stunning Rika Sakami. They were half way into their homeroom when they heard Ayame's breath catch in his throat. Hatori and Shigure anxiously peered around the door trying to see what left Ayame breathless. What they saw made their reactions nothing short of Ayame's. They knew those raven luscious locks anywhere. There sitting surrounded by three empty desks sat Rika Sakami, in all her beauty, staring blankly out the window. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori crept over to her quickly but silently.

Rika didn't even notice the three people that sat next to her as she sighed sadly. How she missed her old school. Why did she have to go to a new school? Why _here_ of all places; her old school's rival school. How she wished she had her old friends back. She knew she could've probably made new friends here, but every time she would walk up to someone they would just stare at her like she was an intruder and walked away. Since she kept getting greetings like that, Rika just learned to ignore all the stares and to suffer in silence.

The Mabaduchi Trio wondered what could have made Rika so introverted. She was never like this for as long as they knew her. Ayame decided to be brave and ask Rika why she was so sad. Rika was shook out of her thoughts by the person who sat on her right. She turned to answer them but when she saw who it was, her face lit up like a child's on Christmas Day as she let out a delighted shriek.

"Ayame! What are you doing here? I didn't know that you went to this school." Rika said finally letting her voice be heard. Then she realized if Ayame was here that must mean that Shigure and Hatori were here too. Then a thought occurred in her head like a light bulb. She turned to look in front of her and she saw that Shigure was staring intently at her. That meant that Hatori was sitting behind her.

"Rika, if you don't mind me asking why are you not at your old school?" Hatori asked kindly.

Rika's face looked downcast as her eyes suddenly found a new interest in the floor. "Gran wanted to move around here so I couldn't go there anymore. I mean why go to a school about 10 miles away, when there's one like 2? Right? So I came here instead."

Each one of the Mabaduchi Trio felt a small pain of pity and sadness for their blue eyed friend. They knew how much it must hurt to leave a school and all your friends that you had know for your entire life. Then add to the fact that the new school you went to, wasn't on friendly terms with the other school. Ayame decided that even if Rika didn't have her friends from her old school, she still had the three of them and he told her so.

"Thanks Ayame. I really appreciate it." Rika said, as she gave the three of them a large genuine smile.

"No problem Ri-chan." Ayame retorted.

"Ri-chan?" Rika asked with a small grin.

"Well of course. You're Ri-chan. Hatori is Ha'ri. I'm 'gure. And Ayame is Aya." Shigure explained.

"So I guess this makes us the Mabaduchi Quartet." Hatori smirked.

"Quartet?" Rika questioned.

"Yeah, we're the Trio and you're our princess Ri-chan. You know kinda like the three musketeers. It's some American movie I saw in World Language last year." Ayame said explaining to Hatori, Shigure and Rika.

"Thanks you guys. You don't know what it means to have friends like you." Rika exclaimed joyously as they all beamed at each other.

* * *

"Oh yeah I remember that day. Wasn't that the day that we officially became known as the Mabaduchi Quartet?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, that was it." Shigure told the dragon.

"Wait, you said Mabaduchi Quartet before." Yuki questioned. "I thought that there was only the Mabaduchi Trio."

"Well that's explained later on." The dragon explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; we got it. Now continue on with the story." Kyo snapped.

"Well as you know that wasn't the first time Ayame showed feelings for Rika. Now another time was…" Shigure trailed off.

* * *

**(Quick A/N: This is where the picture on my profile came from. It also is the reason why I was partially inspired to write this.)**

Since it was the last day of school Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were in a corner taking pictures of each other, as they would on any last day. It was a tradition they started, so that they could always remember the times they shared. They would normally wait for the final counterpart of the Mabaduchi Quartet but she was running late. That was when Rika burst into the classroom looking frazzled. As Rika made her way over to her desk she saw the Trio taking pictures.

"Hey! Who said you could start without me?!" she shouted in mock anger.

"Hey, Princess" the Trio replied as she ran over to join them.

"Here I'll take pictures of all three of you." She took the picture.

Rika was a little upset about not being in the pictures; but she knew to respect their boundaries because the three of them were cousins and had known each other longer. Also, the fact that they were some of her only friends might have had something to do with it. Her emotions must have been displayed somehow, since Ayame had always been able to read her like an open book he could see through her forged cheeriness. He could tell she wanted to be in the pictures with them.

"Come on Ri-chan you _are_ part of the Mabaduchi _Quartet _after all." Ayame said as Rika smiled. She joined them in the picture and the four of them took the rest of the pictures.

* * *

"Oh wow; how nice of Ayame!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Now, of course being guys and being friends with a beautiful girl there is gonna be some sort of fight over her." Shigure started.

"Well instead of fighting, we pretty much pranked each other." Hatori finished.

* * *

-Aya-Aya-Aya-

Ayame was getting ready for a date that he had with Rika. He had finally got the courage to ask her out. Ayame decided that he was gonna make this the _best_ date she'd ever been on, so she'd fall madly in love with him, they'd get married, and have 20 kids. That always seemed like a good number to him. Unfortunately, Hatori and Shigure had _other_ plans.

As Ayame stepped out of the shower he passed Shigure and Hatori on his way back to his room. They were both smirking slyly at him. Ayame immediately became suspicious, but nevertheless he shrugged it off. He had a date to get ready for and Rika would be here soon. There was a loud knock at the door. Rika was here Ayame thought as he became giddy. _'What am I a little girl?_' Ayame thought as he skipped to the door to meet Rika. What he wasn't expecting, was to see Rika laughing hysterically at him.

"Uh…Rika, what's so funny?" Ayame asked skeptically.

"Nice hair…Ayame." Rika replied as she continued to laugh.

What was she talking about? Seeing that Ayame had no clue what she meant she handed him a mirror from her purse. The look on Ayame's face was priceless. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Which then morphed into looking like he was going to gag at not seeing his hair the usual color. Finally his expression landed on the look that he was going to kill the person or people who did this.

While Rika found this incredibly humorous, Ayame did not like this one bit. When Rika had first mentioned his hair he wondered what she was talking about. But now that he saw, he was going to murder those two. How dare they dye his pride, his lovely hair **BLUE**?! Well he would have none of that. He was going to kill them.

Meanwhile upstairs, Shigure and Hatori were laughing uncontrollably. They couldn't believe he didn't notice!

"Hey Hatori, do you think he's gonna kill us for this?" Shigure asked quietly as the two burst out into more laughter.

-Ha'ri-Ha'ri-Ha'ri-

Over the past few days Hatori had been sick. It was Shigure and Ayame's job to make sure he got all of his assignments and homework and he was up-to-date on his schoolwork. Now they did their jobs but that doesn't mean that they couldn't have a little fun. They knew that Hatori tended to use his great grades to impress Rika; so why not hit him where it hurt.

Hatori was supposed to be coming back to school tomorrow and they had a test for History. Now History had never been a strong suit of Hatori. So instead of telling him Ayame and Shigure decided that it would be fun to keep Hatori ignorant, plus add to the fact that Hatori shared that class with Rika made the idea all the more better.

* * *

When Hatori walked into History on Friday morning he saw a big sign that said HISTORY EXAM TODAY on the board. Oh shit… Shigure and Ayame were so going to get it when he got home.

* * *

The next day as Mr. Takahashi the History teacher was handing back the test, Hatori was slamming his head onto his desk.

"Mr. Sohma, very nice" Takahashi said as he handed back Shigure's test.

"You too Mr. Sohma; I can see you two studied." He joked as he gave Ayame's test back.

"Hatori, I'm surprised, your cousins have a better grade then you." The teacher explained dissapointedly as the entire class gasped.

Since when had Shigure or Ayame done better that Hatori? It just wasn't possible, it wasn't a logical thought. Hatori flushed several different colors as he saw his grade. He got a 65! He had never gotten anything lower than an 80. It just didn't happen. This would be Shigure or Ayame's test grades _combined_, and even that wouldn't be this high. As Rika saw his grade and his face she had to stifle a giggle. He looked like a little boy that had just found out about the secret of Christmas.

Shigure and Ayame slapped hands under the table. Mission accomplished. Although they knew they would get it when they got home but boy-oh-boy was it so worth it.

-'Gure-'Gure-'Gure-

Today was the day. Rika had finally agreed to go on a date with him. But unfortunately, Shigure wasn't so keen to tell his cousins who were also his best friends. Because as of recently, the three of them had been playing pranks on each other trying to embarrass them in front of Rika. Now of course she thought it was funny and would end up laughing at you which made you even more humiliated. Shigure had a _right_ to be worried.

As Shigure walked over to his wardrobe and opened it he let out a high pitched scream that made him sound like a girl. He hurriedly rushed over to see if they had replaced his other clothes. .Did. Oh those two were going to die. Just then there was a knock at the door. You have to be kidding me. Rika was here already. He grabbed his towel and rushed to the door.

As Shigure opened the door Rika's eyes widened for a second as they looked over his abs, triceps, biceps, and all other things that makes a shirtless guy hot. Shigure smirked for a second and said "Like what you see?"

Rika flushed the whole red color spectrum and then looked up to meet Shigure's eyes. She glared at him for a second before inquiring why he only had a towel on. Now it was Shigure's turn to blush and then he decided to lead Rika up to his room. When Rika got there and saw his predicament she burst out laughing. This was why?

"Shigure I didn't know you were a cross-dresser." Rika stated as she tried to keep a strait face.

Shigure's blood boiled. How dare she laugh at him? His stupid cousins were to blame for this and she just found this funny. Whatever his facial expressions looked like it only made her laugh harder. ".Not.-dresser!" Shigure replied tensely.

"Aw…it's okay hunny. There's no reason to PMS. I like you whether or not you like guys." She said as she started hysterically laughing again.

In Ayame's room Ayame and Hatori were cracking up. This had to be the funniest thing they did yet.

**(A/N: Just so I don't offend anyone, I have no problems with cross-dressers. I just thought it would be a little funny if I put that in here, as like a backfire to Shigure's little perverted-ness. He likes to chase skirts well now guys will chase his. Lol)**

* * *

"Oh wow. I can't believe you did that!" Tohru exclaimed laughing along with Yuki and Kyo.

"Yeah we were pretty crazy back then." Shigure replied.

"You're still crazy now." Yuki said as he started to sober up. Meanwhile, Kyo was thinking of the pranks that the two idiots and Hatori used on each other and which ones that he could use on the damn rat.

"Well the next thing was when we decided to back off of Rika." Hatori started.

* * *

How did he end up here? Oh yeah he remembered now, Kagura had begged Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori to take her to this dance recital. Why had they gone? Supposedly, Rika was supposed to be dancing in several numbers. So far he hadn't seen her yet in all of the seven dances he had seen and he was starting to lose his patience. All of a sudden, the music to 'Dance with Me' came on along with two dancers. _Finally_, Rika had come on.

As Ayame was watching Rika he realized that he had never truly seen her dance before. Sure she did a little shake here or there; but he had never really observed her get loose. He found that he actually kinda liked it. Watching her in an element that she could enjoy and just get free in was invigorating and refreshing. Plus did it unleash the hormones. Come on, he was a guy; and just looking at her with the way the sweat clung to her body, and the way her body went in different directions and combinations was just amazing.

As Rika was dancing the salsa with her partner Ayame wondered who he was. After all he was staring at Rika intently and he had to make sure that no one did anything to her.

"Hey Kagura," Ayame started. "Who is that dancing with Rika?"

"Oh that's Alex Yakushi he's such an amazing dancer and he's so cute too. Almost everyone has a crush on him. And like my entire dance class think that Rika and Alex would make a great couple." Kagura said dreamily.

Meanwhile, Ayame angered at the thought.

Now as the recital wore on Rika made several appearances; but on every couple dance she was in, there was always a problem: Yakushi. As he observed her he felt a stab of jealousy. How _dare _Yakushi dance with _his_ woman! Wait, did he just say his? And why was he so jealous? It's not like Rika was his girlfriend; but did he want her to be? Yeah. He did. It was no use denying it now. Hell, deep down he knew from the moment he met her that he might even someday _love_ her more than anything.

It was then that the former members of the Mabaduchi Trio came to a realization. For Ayame it was to get Rika to be his. For Shigure and Hatori back off of Rika, she was Ayame's.

* * *

"Nothing really happened after in the weeks following her recital, except for the fact that we kept trying to get Ayame to tell his feelings. But the next event was on of the worst things that we could have done." Hatori started. "While the finished result was good, the beginning started off terrible."

* * *

It was a week or two before New Years and Shigure and Hatori were on a mission: Force Ayame to reveal his feelings. They searched through the entire school before they finally found him leaving class. The dog and dragon cornered Ayame and dragged him into an empty classroom to ask him how he felt about Rika. Meanwhile, Rika was looking for the Mabaduchi Trio when she saw Shigure and Hatori practically yank Ayame into an empty room. As she walked up to the door when she heard Ayame tell them "I love her."

Rika felt her heart sink a little. After all, she seriously thought that Ayame cared about her. Nevertheless, she stood there at the door eavesdropping on the Mabaduchi Trio's conversation. It's not like she didn't want to move, after all her mind screamed at her to move but she couldn't bring her feet to cooperate, so she was stuck there.

"So why won't you act on it?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, you're always telling us that we should act on our feelings so why should yours be any different?" Hatori inquired. "I mean why can't you tell Rika that you love her?" At Hatori's words Rika's heart soared once more.

"Because…" Ayame trailed off.

"Because; is not an answer." Shigure said sternly.

Ayame glared at the dog, "Because, what about the curse. We can't ever be together without it happening. What about Akito? Can you just imagine what he'd do if he found out we were together? And before we even get to there, how do we know that the second she finds out about the curse she's not going to be angry, scared, upset, or even hate us?"

Rika wondered what curse the three of them were talking about. Maybe this was why her friends involuntarily shied away from her. I mean she would've noticed eventually seeing as she was always with them. It was Shigure's loud voice that shook her out of her thoughts.

"You are such a coward. I swear you have got to be the saddest person ever. I can't believe I gave up on Rika for you! I didn't even know you were like that. I mean come on! Screw Akito! Screw the curse! Screw everything! All that matters is you and Rika. No one or thing else. I really thought you were different Ayame." Shigure scolded Ayame.

Then all that could be heard was a crash. The crash came from Ayame punching Shigure square in the jaw and Shigure falling to the floor. Ayame jumped on Shigure and even Hatori couldn't restrain him. In that instant Rika burst into the room and hugged Ayame from behind trying to get him to stop. POOF! Rika fell forward into the air as Ayame transformed into a snake. Unfortunately, Shigure and Hatori happened to be in front of her. POOF! POOF! Shigure and Hatori both transformed into a dog and a dragon. Rika stood their wide-eyed. So that's the curse that they were talking about. Three new poofs were heard. Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure put their clothes back on while Rika sat their staring straight like a corpse.

"Rika," Ayame's voice stirred her from her hypnotism. "I- We didn't want you to find out this way."

As he looked into her eyes, he saw her emotions playing off of her eyes like a movie. Confusion, apprehension, fear and the worst thing he could ever dread of hatred. He automatically wanted to assure her that he wasn't a monster but he didn't get the chance. When Ayame lightly put his hand on Rika's shoulder she practically shouted at him.

"Rika…" Ayame started slowly.

"Stay, stay, stay away from me" Rika said as she ran away. As soon as Rika left Ayame hung his head dejectedly. Ashamed that he had lost the only girl he could actually picture himself with. He was angry at Shigure and Hatori for making this happen but he just couldn't bring himself to yell at them after all deep down he knew that this was bound to happen.

* * *

"Oh wow. Poor Ayame, I feel so sorry for him." Tohru said dejectedly.

"Well don't worry. As I said before, the ending result turned out fine." Hatori said trying to perk up the girl.

* * *

With Rika avoiding the other three-fourths of the Mabaduchi Quartet Ayame fell into serious depression. He'd stopped eating as much, sleeping very little, and went from being the most talkative person in the group to being even quieter than Hatori; and that was saying something.

When Ayame was walking home from his daily walks, which he started doing so he could think things out, he saw an angel waiting for him at the gates. _'It can't be _her' Ayame thought _'why would _she_ be here?' _But as he walked closer he realized it truly was her. '_Wow she sure looks beautiful_' he thought as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a light blue winter coat with a matching beret in her hair which accented her crystal blue eyes. She was also wearing a large black scarf and gloves. And to top it off she was wearing new snow boots. He watched her intently as she looked back and forth as if searching for something or perhaps someone as he so hoped. Ayame's steps slowed as he came closer and closer. Perhaps she wouldn't notice him. But luckily it wasn't.

"Ayame" Rika's soft voice called as she looked at him.

"Rika…what…what are you doing here?" Ayame asked.

"I came to see you." Rika said as she looked down almost shamed.

"Why? I mean, I thought you hated us?" Ayame replied spitefully.

Rika's eyes grew large. "What? I could never hate you."

'_So she doesn't hate me._' Ayame thought but he wouldn't let her hear his thoughts. "Well that's what it seemed like."

"What can I say? I was surprised to say the least. And I guess a little scared; but more surprised." Rika confessed.

"I saw you that day. That look in your eyes; you can't tell me that you didn't hate us." Ayame accused.

Rika started to chuckle softly. "Ayame, you've always have been able to read me like an open book."

"Hey, don't make me like you yet I'm still mad at you." Ayame said jokingly as they both laughed. "But seriously you can't tell me that it wasn't hate I saw in your eyes that day.

"Ayame, didn't you listen to me? I just said I could _never_ hate you. Yes, I admit that it was hate but not directed at you, or Hatori, or even Shigure. It was more of your choice of not telling me. Which judging by my reaction was the exact same reason why, but again like I said I was more surprised then anything. I mean how many people do you know actually turn into animals?" Rika explained.

"Well there are the other members of the zodiac, so that makes twelve and-" Ayame stated in false seriousness as Rika slapped him playfully.

"I'm serious. But still I apologize and hope that you can forgive me." Rika pleaded.

"Only if you can forgive me," Ayame replied as they smiled at each other. With Ayame looking at her like that it made Rika look away bashfully. That's when she saw it out the corner of her eye; something dangling off the top of the entrance into the Sohma compound.

"Hey Ayame look," She said as she gestured upwards, and hanging right above them was a mistletoe.

"Rika, would it be alright if I kissed you?" Ayame asked almost shyly. _Almost_ being the keyword.

"I think it would be better than alright." Rika replied smirking slightly. Rika shut her eyes as Ayame and she closed the distance right in between them. As Ayame lips touched her own she felt as if she could conquer the world. This was the guy that she could see herself grow old with. Her mother told her that some couples you could just look at them and tell. She now knew what that meant. All in all it was a perfect first kiss. As Ayame pulled away he whispered against her lips "Rika this might sound really cliché, but here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Rika smiled as she crashed her lips onto Ayame's or should she say her _new boyfriend._ The two stood there stealing kisses from each other, but unknown to them that _three_ people were watching them.

* * *

"I'm so happy things turned out to be alright." Tohru said happy once again.

"So that's where that picture came from." Yuki whispered to himself. It then came to his realization that Shigure and Hatori made a mistake it their story. "But wait, you said three people were there. Who else was there?"

"We'll get to that. It's part of the story." Shigure reassured the rat.

"Well what happened after?" Kyo questioned.

"Well things pretty much stayed the same. Also, surprisingly Akito didn't object to their dating. The only ones that did were a few fan girls who were upset that Ayame was off the market." Hatori said smiling slightly as he remembered something.

"Oh yeah; wasn't that the day that half of the girl population including some teachers were crying?" Shigure asked chuckling lightly.

"What the hell are the teachers doing crying?" Kyo yelled.

"That's what we were wondering too. But after that like we said things stayed the same. The only major event that happened next was our graduation." Hatori continued.

"Wait your graduation. I thought we were still talking about when you were in eleventh grade." Yuki inquired.

"Well when we finally got the courage to ask Rika out we were in twelfth grade." Shigure explained as he continued on with the story.

* * *

(**A/N: Since Yuki's outfit in the anime was black and white and Tohru's was blue and white I decided to mix the colors and have white caps**)

It was graduation day that had all the Sohmas come out for. It was the day that Rika, Ayame, Shigure and Hatori and the rest of the graduating class had been getting jitters over.

"Can you believe it?!" Rika exclaimed as she came running over to them in her navy blue gown.

"I know; I can't believe we're graduating. Well maybe you and Hatori but still." Shigure said jokingly as they all laughed.

"Your parents would've been so proud Ri-chan." Ayame told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Really," Rika wondered as her eyes misted up. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course how could they not be?" Hatori asked. The four of them beamed at each other. Even though, silently sad knowing that this would be their last day together as high school students. They would still be together but they'll all be on their own separate paths.

-Mabaduchi Quartet-

"Sakami, Rika" The whole row of Sohmas and the Mabaduchi Trio were the loudest in cheering her on. Rika must have blush several different shades of red as she received her diploma. Some more students went and eventually they got to the rest of the quartet in the S section.

"Sohma, Ayame." Ayame got up and smiled brightly as he waved to everyone. The whole female population of the school and even some visiting sighed dreamily as they cheered him on. Meanwhile, the younger students were crying at the fact that Ayame was graduating. Meanwhile, Rika rolled her eyes at the girls. The entire row of Sohmas cheered loudly for him and much to Rika's chagrin the same thing happened for Shigure and Hatori.

-Mabaduchi Quartet-

(**A/N: I'm doing these a lot. But for Hatori's speech, instead of English class they have Japanese class**)

After the rest of the diplomas went out there were some awards such as Valedictorian, Salutatorian, some scholastic achievements, the President's award, and some scholarships. Finally, after the awards stopped Hatori went up for his speech since he was Valedictorian.

"Hello, teachers, students, and families, I can only say one thing we made it! I know we all had our doubts but we're here, through all the tears, triumphs, failures and successes I can only say that I'm honored to be here to give this speech. I remember when I first found out I fainted." The crowed chuckled. "I remembered when I was little I've always wanted to be here, on graduation day, giving this speech. But now that it's here, I can't help but wish we still had more time."

"I remember how we all complained when Mr. Takahashi would give us a pop quiz every morning on stuff we've never learned. Or that last week when Mrs. Tehama just let us watch movies in Japanese; but I can't help wanting to come into History and get ready for that test. I know we'll all be going off to new places, and having exciting new adventures. Meeting new friends and starting all over again. But let's not forget where we started. Who we started with; who we turned to when we needed a friend, or someone to just talk with. Let's not forget the memories of each other because when you look back you'll remember that this is where our life began and who it began with." The crowd cheered for Hatori when he was done. As he walked back to his seat the graduating class stood up and faced the audience; ready to sing their final class song. (**A/N: I'm not sure if they actually do this but in my fic. they do!**)

The music started and they started singing:

_Four years later, time goes by fast  
__Got my memories and they will last  
__I try to keep it simple cuz I hate goodbyes,  
__I try to keep it simple by telling myself that I_

As they were singing their song Rika started thinking back about the memories she had with the Mabaduchi Trio. She remembered her first day here two years ago. Her mortification over going to her rival's school. She reminisced on the time when the Mabaduchi Trio became known as the Mabaduchi Quartet. She thought about the time when she found out about the Sohma curse followed with her and Ayame getting together and making out under the mistletoe.

_I will remember you  
__And all of the things that we've gone through  
__There is so much I can say  
__The words get in the way  
__So when we're not together  
__I will remember you  
__I will remember, you_

Ayame was thinking about the same things too. Ayame was thinking about how great his life had been ever since he met Rika. He thought about the first time they met. He also remembered on the first time he saw her dance; and how jealous he had been when he saw that guy dancing with her, only to later find out from Rika that they had a platonic relationship. He also realized that was the day he realized he loved Rika more then anything in the world.

_We're a picture in my mind  
__When I want to find you  
__I just close my eyes  
__You'll never be that far from me  
__So don't say goodbye cuz  
__You'll never be that far from me  
__I'm telling myself that I,_

Hatori was thinking about the past two years with Rika and how the four of them had gotten extremely close. He now thought of Rika as a younger sister. He was thinking about the long study hours he and Rika shared slaving over homework. He also reflected on why Ayame came to Shigure and him earlier that day.

_I will remember you  
__And all of the things that we've gone through  
__There is so much I can say  
__The words get in the way  
__So when we're not together  
__I will remember you  
__You were there when I needed a friend  
__Thank you, thank you  
__I never told you how much that meant  
__Gotta thank you, thank you_

Shigure happened to be reflecting on the prank wars over Rika, when Hatori and he dyed Ayame's hair, or when he and Ayame made Hatori look like a fool, and even when he got his own clothes taken away only to be replaced with dresses and skirts. He remembered when he found out about Rika's school. He also remembered helping Ayame get ready for his real first date with Rika.

_I will remember you  
__And all of the things that we've gone through  
__There is so much I can say  
__The words get in the way  
__So I will remember you  
__And all of the things that we've gone through  
__There is so much I can say  
__The words get in the way  
__So when we're not together  
__I will remember  
__When We're not together  
__I will remember you  
__I will remember you_

All these memories swarmed over every one of them and they couldn't help but find themselves a little sad on knowing that they'd each be going to school somewhere different. Sure they were all cousins, with the exception of Rika, but it's different when you aren't together. You don't have that person to watch your back.

As the graduates finished their song the crowd cheered once more. As the principal went up they all waited in nervous anticipation. This was the moment everyone had waited for. "And now here is your class of 1998" The entire class cheered as they threw their caps up.

* * *

"After that things just mellowed out." Shigure said

"Oh but after that, when we were 20 things got really exciting." Hatori stated excitedly.

"Yeah; Ayame will probably tell you that this was probably the happiest day of his life." Shigure added equally excited.

"What happened?" Yuki asked curious about what could make Shigure and Hatori so excited.

"Well remember how I mentioned on graduation day that Ayame went to see Shigure and me earlier that day." Hatori said.

"Yeah" Yuki, Kyo and Tohru replied.

"Well this is why." Shigure finished for the dragon; remembering another memory.

* * *

Rika sat getting ready for this big date that she had with Ayame. She didn't know what was planned except for the fact that he was incredibly nervous about it all, which scared her. I mean seriously, Ayame and nervous in the same sentence, who wouldn't be scared? Although Rika kept getting the feeling that her life would be forever changed after this. How right she was.

Ayame took Rika up to an overhang on the outskirts of Tokyo. The overhang gave an amazing view of the beautiful city which looked even better all lit up. When they got there Rika noticed that there was a basket with a blanket. They were on a picnic. Memories of their first date together flashed before her eyes. Ayame smiled and lightly squeezed Rika's hand as he saw her reaction.

About halfway through their dinner Ayame asked Rika to get out the desert. As she looked down into the basket to pull out their snack, chocolate covered strawberries, she saw it: a small black velvet box. She looked up at Ayame who looked back at her expectantly.

"Is this what I think it is?" Rika whispered as if trying to preserve the moment.

"Rika, you know you mean the world to me. I love you; I always have, ever since that first meeting. I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world to have you love me, care about me, and want to be with me. You give me the strength I need and I know that with you beside me I can conquer the world. Whenever we're apart I feel empty but when we're together I feel as if I can do anything.

"I want you to know that you're always the first person I think about when I wake up and the last one before I go to sleep. Even then I can escape your beautiful face. I can promise you that no one will ever care about you or love you the way I do. I am completely in love with you. I want you to know that I promise to always cherish you and give you my entire heart. You're a goddess in everything you do. So…Rika Sakami, will you give me a chance, and allow me to have the honor of having you as my wife?" Ayame finished as he got on his knee and held the open box in his left hand.

Rika knew that she would never forget this day or the expression on his face. She knew Ayame was waiting an answer but she didn't trust herself to talk, because she knew that she would burst into tears. Would they be tears of sadness? Never. For they would always be tears of joy. He had spewed a lovely proposal but she knew it wasn't fair to torture him like this so she gave him his answer.

She said her answer so quietly and burst into tears so he thought she had said no. But before his spirits could vanish he saw the large grin on her face as she said yes. He grinned as he suddenly found a familiar woman's body on top of his. He slipped the four carat diamond ring on her finger as she kissed him. POOF! Ayame turned into a snake with a rather glum face.

Rika laughed at his predicament and placed a light kiss on the top of the snake's head. "Sorry Ayame. I just couldn't help myself." She said lightly giggling as she scratched the top of his head. Then a loud POOF sounded again signaling that he had turned back.

"It's no problem Mrs. Soon-to-be-Sohma." Ayame said with a smirk. And with that remark it left the happy couple up for a few good hours.

Right now it was the two of them. It didn't matter that tomorrow he'd have to tell Shigure and Hatori the good news. It didn't matter that they would have to watch out for Akito eventually. Because right now Ayame and Rika were together. And they loved each other.

* * *

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru gawked at Shigure and Hatori. They couldn't believe that Ayame and Rika were engaged. But if they were engaged at one point what happened? Yuki wondered what could of happened to make Ayame and Rika his almost _sister_-in-law to break off their engagement. From all that he had heard, it sounded as if they were soul mates. Meanwhile, Shigure and Hatori were thinking about that day and how excited they were to find out that Rika had said yes. Not that they had any doubt, but the excitement was still there.

"Hey, Shigure, did Ayame ever tell you what happened that night?" Hatori asked turning to the dog.

"No. I tried to get more out of him, but I believe the words he used were: I don't kiss and tell. What about Rika?" Shigure replied with a small secret grin on his face as if he only knew something.

"God no. She just blushed several colors, I think more than the time we took your clothes, and ran out the room." Hatori stated chuckling. Then his face turned grim.

"Well as happy as that time was. It quickly changed." He continued as he remembered how rapidly their lives changed for complete bliss to total ruins.

"Yeah, after we found out that they were engaged, eventually word spread throughout the main household and Akito found out." Shigure said regretfully. "He tried to tear their lives apart."

* * *

It took something mighty big to make Rika Sakami soon-to-be-Sohma to be petrified from being so scared. The first time was when her father was sick in the hospital. Another, was when she found out her mother was shot. But those other two times didn't hold a candle to right now. Rika was waiting outside of Akito's room for Ayame. They had been called to see Akito earlier; since Rika was going to become a Sohma it was required for her to report to Akito also.

When Ayame and Rika had found out that Akito wanted to see them, a wave of sheer panic washed over them. They knew it was bound to happen sooner or later in their relationship but they didn't know when. They had seen it with Hatori and Kana. That when it comes to love Akito was merciless at destroying it.

"Enter." Akito's stone cold voice called out.

Rika walked in timidly, scared of what Akito might do. What Rika saw almost made her wretch, Ayame lying on the ground in an almost curled up position in a bloody pulp. Rika's eyes widened as she wondered what Akito did to him and what he might do to her. Akito saw some of her fear and smirked. He loved seeing the fact that he scared her.

"I am assuming that you know why you and Ayame were called." Akito started.

"Yes. This has to do with my relationship with Ayame doesn't it." Rika's voice replied unwavering.

"You will do best to cower and submit. Unless you want to end up like this useless snake." Akito commanded.

"What do you want Akito?" Rika asked as she bowed.

Akito's smirk turned into a sadistic grin. He loved seeing people submit to him. It showed that he was in charge and he controlled everything and everyone.

"I think you should know. I hate your relationship with Ayame. I want it to end. He shames our family by being with you." Akito said harshly.

Rika winced at everything he said. Was her relationship with Ayame really that bad? Did he really shame the family by being with her? So far everyone in the family she had already met was kind to her and cared about her. So why did he disgrace his family by being in a relationship with her. She had no clue.

"Well are you going say that you are ending your relationship with him or just sit there looking like a fool." Akito continued rudely.

"No…No. I refuse to end my engagement with Ayame just because you say so." Rika told Akito with defiance.

"You silly girl! You are supposed to submit! You are supposed to listen to me!" Akito yelled getting riled up he was about to smack her when He felt a hand gripping his. He turned to look and he saw Shigure holding his wrist tightly. He saw Hatori aiding a badly injured Ayame. He pushed Shigure off of him with his free arm and stormed out of the room through the side door.

"Ri, are you okay?" the dog asked kindly.

"Yeah 'Gure. Ha'ri how is he?" Rika asked sadly.

"He'll survive. They'll be bruises that won't fade for a while, but he'll be alright." Hatori said as he looked at Ayame.

He had heard Rika's entire fight with Akito. The dragon wondered what had occurred between his cousin and Akito. He knew it couldn't have been good. Ayame had probably stood up to Akito and Akito retaliated. But he knew that standing up would get nowhere but people being injured and with a broken heart. His eye and heart were proof enough.

-RikaxAyame-

After that encounter things only got worse between the happy couple and Akito. Whether it was Rika or Ayame in the end it always ended up with a trip to Hatori. There were always a few bad cases. Usually, Ayame getting the brunt of the pain but there was another time when Rika was injured badly.

-RikaxAyame-

Ayame was carrying a badly bloodied up and broken Rika through the Sohma complex with tears collecting in his eyes. Sure, he and Rika had been injured by Akito before but this one took the cake. He had never seen Rika look this bad in his entire life and it frightened him. He knocked on Hatori's door at what had to be at least 11:00 at night.

Hatori had come to the door about to complain; but as he opened the door he realized that this was no joke. He had never seen anyone like this between Ayame's tearstained face and Rika's battered up body. He hurried Ayame in and had him bring Rika to the den where he kept all his medical supplies and objects.

In a matter of minutes Hatori had given Rika an x-ray, had her hooked up to an IV, Ayame out the door, and Rika's test results. As his eyes scanned over the results he was worried on what to tell Ayame. He was scared for Ayame to find out the truth because not only did the truth hurt, but it was frightening.

"Well how is she? What's the damage? Is she going to be okay? When is she going to wake up? When can I see her? Will she wake up soon? She's not dead is she? Is she-" Ayame bombarded Hatori with questions until Hatori quieted him.

"Don't worry Ayame she's not dead. She is going to be okay. Hopefully she'll wake up soon. You can see her as soon as I can finish checking up on her. And I'm not sure to tell you about the damage." Hatori said as he trailed off.

"Why? What happened to her? What did Akito do to her?" Ayame asked worried.

"There's no way to make this any easier to say. He gave her a shattered wrist. Three bruised ribs, and one broken. The broken rib punctured a small hole in her left lung which is why her face was slightly blue before. Don't worry her lung will heal. But he also left her with a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, and a gash in the back of her head. Along with several cuts and bruises down her sides. But that's all I can tell for now. I'm sorry." Hatori explained sadly.

Ayame let out a wounded cry of anguish as he punched the wall, while he let everything process in his mind. "This is my fault; if I hadn't asked her to marry me she never would have been hurt like this. I should probably break it off with her to save her from any more injuries." Ayame cried dejectedly.

Hatori was astounded. Ayame never acted like this unless Rika was hurt or injured. It scared Hatori to see his best friend behave like this. "Hey. No offense or anything but we all knew this would happen eventually. Even Rika. We all warned her before you two got together in twelfth grade. She knew what she was getting into. You can't say she didn't. Now if Rika came out here, do you think she would've wanted you to say that?" Hatori questioned.

"You're right. I just can't stand seeing her hurt like this. It just kills me." The snake exclaimed sadly.

"I know. It kills us all. I got to go check up on Rika." The dragon said as he walked back inside the room where Rika was. As Ayame sat down on the ground and waited for Rika to wake up. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Hatori was glad he didn't tell Ayame that Rika's blueness wasn't only from her lung being punctured. They were almost too late to save her. Hatori couldn't imagine what the look on Ayame's face would've been if he had found out. He sighed as he walked back over to Rika.

-RikaxAyame-

Their injuries and close calls to death only kept adding up. Akito would do anything to get Ayame and Rika to split up and that meant _anything_. From blackmailing, to threatening. Starting at beatings to watching each other get tortured. They had many close calls to breaking; but it took the combined help from the Mabaduchi Quartet to show Ayame and Rika that they were meant to be. That still didn't mean things were perfect…

* * *

Horror showed on everyone's faces. Even though Hatori and Shigure were there, it still didn't change the fact of what the couple went through. Yuki couldn't believe what Akito did. How _dare_ he do that to his brother and Rika? He heard of what Akito had done in the past to Hatori and Kana, Haru and Rin but it still didn't matter. Akito was just plain evil. He knew that he and his brother didn't get along but he never would have wished this on them.

After a moment of silence passed, Shigure spoke again. "As Akito was running out of ideas to separate Ayame and Rika, he pulled the biggest trick out of the book. He knew that Rika had always wanted to be a model. We all did. So he struck where it hurt and destroyed their lives in 24 hours."

* * *

-Ri-Ri-Ri-

As Rika pulled into the vacant lot next to an abandoned hotel in downtown Tokyo, she couldn't help but feel nervous, excited, anxious, and scared. After all, she had received a note earlier that day from Akito telling her to come here _alone_. So why was she here? It was because it said in the note that if she came she had the opportunity to make her dreams come true.

As Rika walked into the dimly lit building she smelt a disgusting smell of rotten eggs, sulfur. Rika immediately became worried. This was one of the main reasons why she was afraid to meet him here in the first place. She was no-where near people who could help if it ended up being a trap, or if he truly did try to kill her. But Rika's worries vanished instantly when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room.

As she turned and looked she saw Akito walking towards her with a smug smile on his face. It was almost as if he had purposely predicted that she would show up. As he walked towards her he said, "I'm so happy you've decided to come. Now let's get this deal done and out of the way, shall we?"

Two hours and over 30 signatures later, the deal was finally done. Akito explained to Rika that the deal included not only a modeling contract in America but also a free boarding in coach, and keys for a place to live in New York City, on 5th Avenue.

After that, Rika headed out of the building and decided to head over to the airport. She did need another ticket if Ayame were to come with her. She truly did hope he wanted too. But she was scared that he might not, because even though he did move out of the Sohma complex he was still close to Shigure and Hatori. Well, they could discuss it tonight when he got back from Shigure's house.

-Aya-Aya-Aya-

Earlier that day Ayame had come to the main house to visit Hatori and Shigure. Even though he moved out to live with Rika, he still liked to visit his cousins. After all they did make up the Mabaduchi Trio, Quartet when including Rika. Every other weekend Ayame went to visit his cousins. He'd visit every week if he could, but Rika wouldn't let him get out of planning the wedding. Anyway, as Ayame was walking down the long corridor he was shook out of his thoughts by the sound of Akito's voice.

"I'm so happy Rika decided to take the deal." Akito told someone. Ayame couldn't tell who Akito was talking to because the door blocked their face. Akito continued. "It make's me so happy to know that she can achieve her dream in _America_."

Ayame tore out of the house. He couldn't believe that Rika was going to America. Especially without him! What about them? What about their wedding? What about everything they've been through? They had always been together through thick and thin. As Ayame reached the apartment he shared with Rika he just sat on the couch thinking about everything.

When Rika got home and saw Ayame on the couch staring out to space not seeing anything she immediately became worried. She hadn't seen him this way in a long time. The last time she saw him like this was right after she found out about the Sohma secret and ignored them out of anger for a whole week. It scared her to see him like this. Pushing away her fright, she asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong is that you neglected to tell your _fiancé_ that you were going to America!" Ayame said as his voice got louder as he got angrier.

"What?" Rika asked confused. What was he talking about?

"Don't act like you don't know! I know that you know what I'm talking about. The stupid modeling contract that you signed! So stop being so retarded!" Ayame replied as his voice got abnormally hard.

All of a sudden a light bulb went off in Rika's head. He was talking about the deal that she had made. He was talking about the deal that allowed her to become a model in America. But wait…how did he find out about it? The deal not only included a modeling contract but a ticket with free boarding to America. Unfortunately, the deal only came with one ticket so she spent all day at the airport getting another ticket that allowed Ayame to come with her. But Ayame didn't know that.

"Ayame…I made that deal so I-" Rika started slowly but Ayame cut her off.

"You, you, you, that's all you ever think about! What did you think I would be doing while you were in America modeling? Just sitting here alone? Kami, Rika you're so selfish!" Ayame stated.

Rika started to get tears in her eyes. What Ayame was saying really hurt her but she bit back her tears as she yelled back at him. "Well forgive me for wanting to accomplish my dreams! You know Ayame; I'm not stupid, if that's what you think! I know what that deal included! One ticket, for me to go to America-" Rika argued as Ayame cut her off again.

"See there you said it yourself, One ticket!" Ayame bit back at her.

"I was saying before you cut me off that there was one ticket, and I was about to say that I spent ALL DAY at the airport trying to get another ticket so you could come with me!" Rika screamed as tears were running down her face. "But you know I'm not even sure if I want you to come." Rika said as she took a deep breath.

Right now Ayame just froze. She bought another ticket; which meant that she wanted him to come with her. God he was such an idiot. If he hadn't spent all this time arguing with her he would've found out about the other ticket. Kami, help him! But Rika hadn't finished there.

"Look Ayame, please just spend the night at Shigure's or Hatori's. I'm angry and you're angry. The plane leaves at eight in the morning. Come if you want and you can give this back to me then." She explained as she handed Ayame her ring and the ticket. Ayame looked up at her with tears in his eyes. They just broke off their engagement because of a stupid fight.

He packed a couple of bags with clothes and the necessary toiletries as he headed back to the main house. Once Ayame got there he headed over to Hatori's place and within the few minutes Shigure had arrived and they had placed his stuff by the door for Ayame to be ready to leave first thing in the morning. As Ayame told his cousins the story, they both reassure him that Rika and him would get back together and reprimanded him for the times that he yelled at Rika.

-Mabaduchi Trio-

That night as Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori slept Akito snuck into Hatori's medical supplies and found enough sleeping gas to make sure that the three of them didn't wake up before noon.

-Mabaduchi Trio-

The next time three of them woke up, it was 1:30 pm. Ayame couldn't believe he didn't wake up on time to apologize to Rika and make the flight. Rika must hate him by now. Shigure and Hatori tried to tell him things would be okay, but deep down everyone knew that things wouldn't be the same. As Ayame trekked the long distance home he knew he'd never be the same. He told Shigure and Hatori that they should just go back to being the Mabaduchi Trio; it'd bring up painful memories to be the Mabaduchi Quartet. Once, Ayame reached home he realized that some things of Rika's were still scattered around the apartment. He couldn't bear to move them…just not yet.

Life went on and everything kept moving except for Ayame. He may have smiled and laughed. He may have been overbearing and annoying; but deep down Shigure and Hatori knew that Ayame never moved on from that day.

* * *

By the end of the two memories everybody had some tears in their eyes. Kyo wouldn't let his show so he just walked out of the room. Tohru was crying openly into Yuki's shirt staining it with salt water as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. But Yuki didn't seem to notice; in fact Yuki didn't seem to notice anything; he was just staring out into space. So that's what happened to his brother and the amazing woman that fell in love with him. He just couldn't believe it. Even now thinking back on that fateful night when Rika left was hard on Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. That's why Shigure was so happy for Ayame when he heard that a model from America was coming, and he was so mad when Hatori didn't support Ayame.

Across town, a man with long silver hair, and uncharacteristic auburn eyes stood waiting in front of gate 27 in a pair of worn out jeans and an old t-shirt instead of his usual vibrant red outfit. He looked around when trying to find her among the crowd. Had she changed? Did she still have that same fiery spirit that drew him to her like a moth to a fire? Did she find someone else while over in America? Would he still be attracted to her? Of course; how could he not be? She would be here in moments. Boy was he nervous.

"_Flight I-22 from America has just landed."_ The voice from the intercom rang. Well, it's now or never.

Her sparkling blue eyes looked over the land like a child in a candy store. It had been so long since she had been in Japan; and oh how she missed it. As she got off the terminal and stepped onto the gate she saw him. He looked as handsome as she remembered. He could still make her catch her breath, even without meaning too. She wondered about the same things when she saw him. Did he change when she was gone? Did he find someone else after she left? Coming out of her day dream she realized that he had spotted her. She grabbed her bags and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hello." She whispered quietly.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"You're late you know." She accused lightly.

"Yeah, six years" He replied smirking slightly.

"Well you're here now." She said smiling, as she brought him into a kiss.

"I missed you Ri-chan. I love you."

"Me too Ayame, me too"

They both smiled at each other as he brought her into another kiss. The two lovers had been reunited…and they wouldn't be parted...any time soon.


	2. Disclaimer

**I hope you liked my story! I just remembered though that I forgot to put the disclaimer up. Whoops! Sorry! So as you know I own none of the characters except Rika and Mr. Takahashi. Oh and also we can't forget Alex Yakushi.**


End file.
